Shoot
by ann1914
Summary: Haruichi has a plan up his sleeve for his brother and his girlfriend.


**Final: Shoot**

* * *

It was another early day at Seido as students slowly walked towards their morning club activities. I was one of the managers of the baseball team, so it was only expected that I woke up early since I always meet up with the other managers to make snacks for the boys after they did their usual morning practice. I was just casually strolling towards the club room when someone called out my name.

"[Name]-senpai!" I looked behind me to where the voice came from and noticed a lightly pink-haired boy running towards me with a huge smile on his face. As he stopped just inches away, he placed his hands on his knees, panting.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" I greeted with a smile, "Why are you running so much this early in the morning? Practice hasn't even started yet."

Haru-chan was a year younger than me, but he already became a part of the first string, just like his brother. He seemed like a younger brother to me, so I always took care of him. Well, the same goes for Ei-chan and Sa-chan. Just thinking about how cute the first years were made me smile.

"Good morning," he replied as he caught his breath. "Ah, I saw you at the distance, so we might as well go together, right?" A light blush began to paint his cheeks. "I-I hope that's okay with you, senpai."

"Sure!" I smiled at how cute his reaction was and nodded. "Let's go then. You're almost late for practice."

"By the way," he began as we walked together, "how are you and aniki doing?"

This time, it was my turn to blush. It hasn't been a while, but I managed to confess to his brother not too long ago, and we started dating since then. "A-ah, we're doing fine, I guess."

"Then," his voice began to change into a more playful tone. "I have something to tell you."

I looked at him questioningly, "Haru-chan?"

* * *

That afternoon while the members were practicing, I was arranging the equipment in the shed. I was too engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't realize the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Hey, [Name]-chan."

Startled, I bumped my head on a ledge while trying to grab a ball that rolled away. Still on all fours, I slowly got out of the cramped space and finally sat on the ground, rubbing my head. "Ugh, it stings…"

"Sorry," the same voice said. That's when I realized the pink-haired boy in front of me.

"R-Ryo-chan? What about practice?"

"I came to pick up a few more bats for the batters." He knelt beside me and began to rub the sore spot on my head. "Sorry for startling you," he apologized again, but this time, with a smirk plastered on his face.

My heart began to skip a beat, then while trying to change the subject, I remembered what Haru-chan told me that morning.

"Ah! Ryo-chan, shall we take a picture?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Haru-chan told me about an app this morning and it's a new one, I guess, but you just have to say 'shoot!' and it will take a picture for you!" I began to tell him excitedly.

He let out a chuckle, "What's the difference with that and just taking a normal picture? And isn't 'shoot' usually used for videos?"

I let out a pout. "I was just telling you. Plus, we haven't taken a picture together yet, have we?"

"Hmm," Ryo-chan thought for a moment and smiled as he swished out a phone from his pocket, "let's try it then."

"Okay!" As he gave me the phone, I searched for the app. "Eh? You already have it downloaded?"

An amused grin crept on his face. "Is that so? Then, let's take a picture."

Positioning the phone towards us, I made a V-sign while Ryo-chan was smiling beside me.

"Shoot!" I said and there was a clicking sound. "Wah! This one looks good! Ryo-chan, send me a copy, okay? Let's take another one!"

This time, I told him that it was his turn to say 'shoot' and just a few seconds after he did, I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"[N-Name]?" he turned to me in surprise as a faint blush appeared on my face.

"S-sorry, I just wanted to try it," I let out a nervous laugh. Facing away from him due to embarrassment, I realized how bold I was for making that move. Just then, I heard Ryo-chan shuffle. I looked in his direction and saw that he was placing the phone on the ground, making it stand on its side. "Ryo-chan? What are you doing?"

Then, suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and in a few swift movements, I saw Ryo-chan's face in front of me. I was now lying on the ground, while Ryo-chan was on top of me. It wasn't until I finally saw his eyes and a playful smirk that I knew of the situation that I was in. His eyes were usually closed, and it was only when he was in serious mode that he would show them.

"Ah," he sighed, "I didn't know that [Name]-chan was like that."

"R-Ryo-chan?"

"But," he whispered as his lips were inches from mine, "two can play that game."

"Ryo-ch-" and before I could finish, he smirked again.

"…shoot."

* * *

Practice was finally over that day and as the members went back to their dorms one by one, the first years were left to put all the equipment back in the shed.

"Ah, I couldn't pitch again today," Furuya sighed as he walked in, holding the mitts.

"Gah! Boss always makes me do useless things!" Sawamura huffed as he put the crate filled with baseballs in a corner.

"Eh?" Haruichi stopped as he saw something on the ground. He placed the bats that he was holding into their respective places before going to pick up the thing he saw a while ago.

"Haruchi?" Sawamura asked the pink-haired boy.

"What is my phone doing on the ground?" At that moment, he put in his password and flushed as red as a tomato once the screen popped out.

"Haruchi?" Sawamura asked again as he looked over the boy's shoulder.

"A-Aniki! You used my phone _again_?!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : Cross-posted on my deviantart account (from long ago, haha). I just forgot to add it here._

 _P.S. This was a dream I had one night, so might as well make use of it and make it into a fanfic, ahaha~_  
 _P.P.S. 'Diamond No Ace' belongs to Yuji Terajima while the story belongs to my dreams. ^^_


End file.
